screamingplainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Relations
Since first becoming aware of each other, Dwarves and Elves have shared a profitable exchange of trade and cultures. Dwarven architecture and engineering made the Elven cities even more grand and longer lasting while Elven art and magic opened whole new sciences to the Dwarves. While never particularly fond of each other, each recognized and respected the advantage of peaceful relations. This arrangement extended into military as well as civilian matters. With Dwarven axemen and siege engines, and Elven archers and long-range spellcaster, the monster kingdom of Aazthkanak was slowly beaten back from their respective borders. Both recognized the folly of laying claim to such vast tracts of land that neither could ever adequately populate or maintain, and left the land to go fallow and wild. The seemingly unending alliance between the two civilized races very nearly came to ruin when a new race was discovered in the far west by Dwarven explorers seeking to establish a new city. This race was called Man, who the Dwarves first mistook for a new breed of hobgoblin. This error was recognized when the Dwarves were able to more closely examine the armor and weapons these new creatures wielded. The hobgoblins of Aazthkanak used iron and steel, as did the Dwarves, but these Men had only impliments of bronze. Also, their armor was skillfully worked with embossments and decoration that rivaled Elven craft. It was not long before the error was corrected and the Dwarves found themselves enjoying a fellowship and friendship with the newcomers that they had never known with the Elves. It was not long before the the Men were introduced to the Elves, who were at first wary of them but soon came to find great delight with them. Men were swift to learn Elven arts and had skillful minds for unravelling the mysteries of Elven magic. Seeing that the Men were capable of such things, a rivalry soon grew between Dwarves and Elves for students from among the sons and daughters of Men. This rivalry very nearly exploded into war. The single event that prevented such a tragedy was that both races were quick to see a subtle treachery in Men. While seeking student for themselves, those Men who the Dwarves and Elves had taught began seeking students of their own! All that had been taught them was soon to be intigrated into the emerging kingdoms that Men were establishing near the strong- holds of Dwarf and Elf alike. Pulling reluctantly away from their rivalry, the two race quietly agreed to name Men as the third civilized race. Where the Men built, they were aided by the Dwarves or Elves they built near. Soon, the nation of Brethindar was established in the west near the Dwarf kingdom of Kharaga-Shil. The city-state of Tuvor, while being built near the Dwarf kingdom of Thanabor-Kraah, benifitted greatly from the help of the Elves of Barbeleg in the north. While there exists no true animosity between Dwarves and Elves over the affair, members of both races will often engage in a game of one-upsmanship whenever they are in the same place as a human. While this can be a point of continuous aggrivation for the Humans, it is often great fun for the Elf and Dwarf involved. In a fairly mind-twisting manner, many Dwarves and Elves have come to be close friends due to it.